1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electrical circuitry and, more specifically, relates to an electrical device for automatically operating the headlights of an automobile in conjunction with operation of the windshield wipers of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent and pending legislation has required that, when visability or weather conditions are such that the use of windshield wipers are required, headlights of an automobile must also be turned on. Many states already have such laws, including, for example, the states of New York, Florida and Massachusetts. Penalties for failing to comply with these new laws can be severe. For example, the penalty in the state of New York for failing to comply with this statute is S100.00.
Current headlight controls in automobiles are independent from the controls of windshield wipers. Thus, when an operator of an automobile turns on the windshield wipers of the car, the operator must also remember to turn on the headlights. Further, when the windshield wipers are switched off, the operator must remember to switch off the headlights. Otherwise, when the operator reaches the intended destination, it is likely that the operator will not remember to turn off the headlights if it is still daylight when the operator leaves the car. Headlights left on in such a manner can very rapidly drain the battery of the automobile leaving the operator unable to start the car upon returning to the automobile. Thus, current automobiles with independently operated windshield wipers and headlights are likely to cause great inconvenience to operators in their attempts to comply with the newly passed laws.
There is also known in the art devices which operate to automatically switch on headlights when daylight falls to a certain level. These devices do not sufficiently protect an operator of an automobile in compliance with the newly passed laws because weather conditions could require the use of windshield wipers while sufficient daylight remained to prevent the headlights from automatically switching on. Thus, these daylight operated devices do not provide the operator of an automobile with an easy and satisfactory way to comply with the newly passed laws.